


Brother Dear亲爱的弟弟

by racifer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Character Study, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Rescue, Sibling Incest, Torture, Voyeurism, Whipping, holmescest, post-episode story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes兄弟错综复杂的关系之中，藏着一些不为人知的隐秘……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Dear亲爱的弟弟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brother Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120883) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



> 这是我写的第一篇Sherlock同人。我一直萌着Sherlock/Mycroft兄弟配对，看了他们在《空棺》里的那段更是鸡血上头，于是我觉得该写下这个故事。时间设定在301之前，所以如果你没看这集的话会有些难懂。
> 
> 我得说我也超喜欢悲惨世界！*笑*
> 
> 感谢daasgrrl的神速校对，感谢Jacci, Flyingnorth and Glorial的倾听，特别感谢Marlislash超赞的封面图。大图请点http://archiveofourown.org/works/1120995

Sherlock白皙的皮肤在坚实的肌肉上绷紧，当塞尔维亚人的鞭子抽在他肩上的时候泛起一阵颤抖。Mycroft靠在椅背上，交叠双腿，安坐看着眼前的景象：事情开始有意思起来了。

Sherlock光着脚，上身赤裸，被两根杆子之间的铁链锁在中间。扣在他腕上厚重的铁手铐锁得死紧，看起来就很疼。事实上，它们的确很疼——Mycroft知道这一点，因为就是他把它们铐在Sherlock的手腕上的。他弟弟被审讯剥夺了两天的睡眠，这给Mycroft提供了充足的时间来保证他的逃脱计划全面部署完成。然而不必着急——Mycroft很好奇Sherlock会怎样从现在的困境之中脱身，他并不想阻拦自己的弟弟展现他的天分。Sherlock并不像他的大哥那样聪明，但他也能时时闪现出些才华，足可赏玩。

噼啪一声鞭响，Sherlock弓起了背，然后重新挺起身子，肩膀上慢慢浮现出一道深红色的血痕。从Mycroft坐的地方可以完美地观赏到，他弟弟苍白的身体上沁出了一层薄汗，从发梢滴下。又一鞭落下，Sherlock向后仰起头，让他的头发显得颜色更深。

在Sherlock离开的这两年中，他乱蓬蓬的短发长长了，而且更加凌乱，但出于某些原因——大抵是虚荣心——他并没留起一把络腮胡。脸上的胡茬大概只有两天没刮的长度，可以从中推出他被抓到的时间。有时间刮脸却没时间剪个头发……Mycroft忍住了自己不赞同的啧啧声，这不符合他现在扮演的角色，但他一度几乎难以忍住这冲动。

Sherlock吃痛的呻吟声拉回了他的注意。忍受鞭打时，Sherlock会不由自主地发出闷哼，也会流泪和流汗，但他从未尖叫或是求饶。Mycroft从过去的经历中知道这一点，但他一向认为Sherlock只会对自己这样：Sherlock绝不想在哥哥的面前表现得像是难以面对躯体伤痛的样子。然而，现在Sherlock只身在单间中面对他以为的拷问者，他没有理由这样隐忍，除非……

Mycroft发出一声极细微的叹息。他以为自己的存在神不知鬼不觉，因为Sherlock的神智无疑已经因为拷问和缺乏睡眠而模糊不清，但显然Sherlock知道自己的哥哥就在这间屋子里。要不然，他怎么会如此不知羞耻地展示自己，如此巧妙地扬起他被汗水浸湿的一头卷发，假作无意地弓起背迎合落下的鞭子？显然他不是做给那全然不懂拷问艺术的塞尔维亚暴徒看的。Mycroft真想从他那儿抢过鞭子，给他展示一下该怎么做，但他现在没心情纵容自己弟弟的做戏。

又一道血痕染上了Sherlock的背，他仰起头，然后痛苦地、姿态优雅地低下了头。Mycroft翻了个白眼，不知道他们两个谁会先结束这场伪装游戏，虽然两人都相当乐在其中。那个塞尔维亚人，那个不知情地参与在两兄弟的私密游戏之中的家伙，让这场景增加了一份特殊的刺激。Mycroft在心里默默记下这个。

塞尔维亚人低吼了些毫无新意的威胁，然后扔下鞭子，重新握紧了拳头。Mycroft知道在拳头透肉砸骨的撞击会让那人更开心——鞭子对他来说还是太精细的刑具了。Sherlock线条流畅精致的身体承受着不断的重击，塞尔维亚人雨点般的拳头重重地打在他的身上。Mycroft无聊地想着Sherlock是怎么在两年的消失中保持着他的阿斯汤伽瑜伽练习的，因为他弟弟的身体依旧处于巅峰状态。至少这意味着Mycroft不必担心该如何告诉Mummy他的亲亲宝贝儿子健康状况不佳；他会被无穷无尽的念叨伤心压死的，这场灾难他很开心能躲过去。

然而，那塞尔维亚人的拳头必定还是造成了些许伤害。Sherlock习惯了鞭打，但Mycroft从没用过像拳头这么野蛮的招数来对付自己的弟弟。Mycroft在思索要不要介入其中，但最终还是打消了这个念头；他们都乐在其中，游戏的时间稍长些也不会有什么伤害。他依旧在好奇Sherlock打算怎样从现下的困境中脱身，而塞尔维亚人的拳头也在Sherlock的身上留下了几处颇为有趣的淤青。Mycroft从许久前就没再见过Sherlock挨过这个，他不知道弟弟还能撑多久。或许等他们之后单独相处的时候，他可以做进一步的探究。

塞尔维亚人显然发现了连自己的拳头伤害性也还太小，于是拎起了一根生锈的钢管，Mycroft稍稍坐直了身子。接下来的场景值得期待……但Mycroft实在太熟悉自己弟弟的虚荣心了，直接推测出了他下一步的举动。这可真是丢人，在他们都很享受的时候这样做。Sherlock轻声咕哝了些词句，让那人迟疑地停了手，然后Sherlock开始变本加厉地炫耀起来，把那榆木脑袋的塞尔维亚人从左到右从里到外推理了一遍，就好像他们能有什么新鲜一样。塞尔维亚人旋风般冲出了屋子，还拿着手里的钢管，大抵是回家去追求更加富于情绪化的家庭暴力了，而非留在这沉闷的岗位上。

Mycroft有些失望。让娱乐的过程草草结束真不体面，但Sherlock绝不会冒险让钢管打坏他那完美精致的颧骨，所以这结局显然不可避免。

Mycroft端详了他弟弟半晌，享受地最后看了他那伤痕累累的身体一眼。

“那么，我的朋友，现在只剩下你和我了。”他用流利的塞尔维亚语说道，让Sherlock知道现在只有他们独处一室：依旧并不安全，但只有他们。Mycroft从椅子上站起来，又加了一句：“你不知道找你费了多大周折。”这一点Mycroft深有感触；一言不发地推掉他所有的时间表，麻烦的程度着实不小。毕竟，国家是不会自己运行的——它需要Mycroft，坐在伦敦中心的防弹堡垒中计画，使其保持安全和持续繁荣。毕竟，幕后总要有人牵线操纵，不是吗。

Mycroft不急不缓地踱步到Sherlock身前，更像是在享受沉重的靴底踏在石头地板上发出的声响。他不喜欢需要伪装的工作，也憎恶自己出外勤，但Sherlock的审讯出人意料的愉悦，面临结束让他几乎感到伤感了。他允许自己最后放纵一次，抓住Sherlock汗湿的黑色卷发向后扯去，让他抬起了头。这，至少，是他熟悉的领域——他们曾经这样做过，很多次，只有他们两个，在他伦敦公寓里的一间特定的房间中，那房间在过去的两年中一直锁着。手中满满握着一大把Sherlock的头发，Mycroft惊讶于这给他带来的感官享受；这感觉是不同的，新的，一种近乎愉悦的刺激。他品味了一阵这感觉，然后欺身向前，直对着Sherlock的耳朵——这一次是用英语——说道：

“现在听我说——伦敦有一个地下恐怖网络在活动，即将发动大规模袭击。抱歉，假期结束了，亲爱的弟弟。回贝克街来，Sherlock Holmes。”

Sherlock嘴角上挑，露出一个细微的笑容。Mycroft叹了口气：是时候带他烦人的幼弟回家了。

逃离和交通工具上有些琐碎的麻烦，但对付那些愚蠢的监牢看守还是绰绰有余的。不久之后他们就坐上了一架私人飞机——承蒙英国政府关照——飞回伦敦。

Mycroft用机上的设备洗了个澡，让自己重新回归完美的定制西装中。洗掉所有塞尔维亚痕迹的感觉很舒服——他真的不明白为什么Sherlock这么喜欢伪装和地下工作，这让他恶心。他去拿袖扣的手停在了半空中。他本想戴那对圣乔治的袖扣，但或许现在的场景需要的是完全不同的一对。这不是他通常会做的事情，但Mycroft并不介意偶尔让自己的规矩变通一下，而且这很合适。于是他拿出了自己一直随身携带的那只小小的银盒子，打开来，红色天鹅绒内衬上躺着一对白金袖扣。他的指尖轻抚过它们，思忖了几秒，然后戴了上去。这是一个正确的决定；他知道自己的弟弟绝不会错过它们代表的意义。

他走进飞机的休息室中，看到Sherlock正坐在沙发上，刚洗过澡，闻起来很干净，虽然他的头发还是很长，下巴上留着两天长出的胡茬。Sherlock披着一件黑色毛巾布晨衣，和他白皙的皮肤很相称。他只是随意系了一下带子，胸前敞开着，露出几块淤青。

Sherlock一眼看到了那对袖扣（正如Mycroft所料），哼了一声。Mycroft假装没听到，从一个抽屉中拿出一只黑色皮箱，放在咖啡桌上打开，里面整齐摆放着急救用品，他习惯把这些带在身边。Sherlock警觉地看着他，但Mycroft只是意味深长地扬起一边眉毛，打了个响指。

Sherlock叹息一声，脱掉身上的长袍，然后低下头，向他的哥哥展露出自己肩膀上的伤，长长的黑色卷发遮住了他的脸。Mycroft将抗菌药膏尽可能轻柔地涂抹在Sherlock的伤口上，但Sherlock还是不时皱起眉头，上完药之后还责备地剜了他一眼，就好像自己挨打都是他的错一样。以后他们会就此行为好好谈谈的，但不是现在。这些事情都有惯例可循，而Mycroft恰好很喜欢这些例行程序。

Mycroft又打了个响指，Sherlock不情愿地躺下，让哥哥检查他的肋骨和锁骨，确保没有受伤。Mycroft不急不缓，修长的手指轻柔而稳定地抚摸着弟弟的身体，在塞尔维亚人拳头落下的地方找到了几处伤疤，但没有什么严重的伤害。检查结束之后，他让Sherlock坐了起来。

Sherlock重新裹上自己的晨衣，Mycroft推开急救箱，在他旁边坐下。在他们刚上飞机的时候，Sherlock递给了他一根数据棒，Mycroft把它交给助手打印出来。他疑心Sherlock在被刑讯的时候把它藏在了哪儿，但他不愿再细想下去了。这时候，他的助手把厚厚的一摞纸张放在了桌子上，Mycroft调整了一下坐姿，开始阅读一份关于他的弟弟在过去两年做了些什么的详细报告。

没过多久，他就感到Sherlock的脑袋熟悉的重量悄悄落在了他的大腿上。他可以推开他的，但他不自觉地做了和以前一样的事情，手指插进Sherlock柔软的深色卷发中，轻轻把它们向后梳去。Sherlock抬头朝他咧嘴一笑，好像在什么上面赢过了他似的；从某种角度来说，他的确是的。以后，Mycroft会让他为此付出代价的。

Mycroft没有被他分心，继续读着报告，梳理Sherlock头发的手没有停，也没再看他那不让人省心的弟弟。等他再低头的时候，Sherlock已经在他大腿上沉沉地睡去了。Mycroft有些不悦地哼了一声，把搭在沙发背上的毯子拿了下来盖在他弟弟的身上，然后轻轻给他掖好。

他们上一次独处还是两年前，Mycroft感到自己的孤独感正随着弟弟的归来一点一滴地散去。Sherlock的存在带来了另外一些，几乎是同样剧烈的感情，但孤独不在其列。

还是个孩子的时候，Mycroft就已经敏锐地发现了自己与其他人的不同。他从未遇到一个能与他交流的人，到了七岁的时候，孤独已经变成了一种寻常的存在，就像他的第二层皮肤。在孩童天马行空的幻想之中，他时常会感到自己像个外星人，落到了一个他不可能融入的世界中。他发现了自己有着浩瀚无边的智谋能力，于是开始试着了解人性，虽然他知道自己永远无法真正成为其中的一部分。他学会了他们得体的言行举止，学会了说他们的话，总而言之，成为他们中的一员，但同时明白自己并不是。

然后，就在他已经习惯于自己的孤独之后，Sherlock出现了——他早熟，不循常理，桀骜不驯，令人着恼，而且极为明显地情绪化。刚开始，Mycroft只把他当做自己烦人的幼弟。他现在有时也会这么想——Sherlock太容易惹人生气了。但随着Sherlock的长大，学会了说话——还有争辩——之后，Mycroft意识到自己错了。

Mycroft十二岁的时候，他第一次意识到自己不再是孤身一人，有另一个与他相似的思想存在于这个世界。起初，他并不感到安慰，却感到了苦恼。他可能不会再孤独了，但现在他有了个对手，他的存在让Mycroft显得不再那么特别，不再独一无二。

在他心底的某块阴暗秘密的地方，他也会怨愤于Sherlock从没感受过独自一人、没有同类的感觉，因为他总有Mycroft在身边。他的幼弟总能抓住他的心，这让他又恨又爱，无论哪种都要求他同等的关注。当他拥有了Sherlock之后，他不再孤独，心中不再那样沉重。然而，当他拥有了Sherlock之后，他也就有了一个紧随其后、心智相当的竞争者，和他争抢母亲的爱，成为时时让他疼痛的一根刺。

Mycroft修长的手指轻抚弟弟的头发，依旧阅读着手中的报告。这是如此漫长的两年。

*~*

Mycroft安排了一套符合Sherlock穿衣风格的衣服放在他的办公室，同时安排了一个理发师等在那里，把Sherlock的脸刮干净，以及——很遗憾地——修整一下他那头可爱的卷发。

Sherlock休息好了，这也就意味着他的状态重新回满到了“极端欠揍”的状态。

“Mummy和Daddy怎么样了？”Sherlock问道，一边在理发椅上坐下，在酸痛的肩膀碰到硬皮革的时候皱了皱眉头。

“他们都很好。在你离开之时，我已完全告知了他们你的计划。Mummy认为整个世界都错待了你，她很难过，无论我如何向她解释这一切都是我们的计划，她似乎都没能彻底明白它的必要性。”

“嗯哼，她太情绪化了。”Sherlock嫌弃地说道。

“恐怕这，也是一项你从她那里遗传的特点。”Mycroft说道。

Sherlock果然如Mycroft所料，被这句侮辱气得不行，而且他也知道那场“谈话”已经迫在眉睫了。

理发师走了过去，熟练地把剪刀插进Sherlock长而湿润的卷发中。Mycroft想起了厚重而滑润的发丝满满握了一手的感觉，不由得开口低声说道：

“你知道，我喜欢你的头发长些。你可以留着。”

Sherlock盯着他看了半晌，似乎在仔细思索着他的话，然后回头看了一眼理发师，指示道：“剪掉。”语气像是故意要和Mycroft对着干。

一时安静无话，Sherlock的头发慢慢回到了原来的长度，他随手拿起一张报纸看了起来。而Mycroft又一次浏览过关于Sherlock的报告，确保自己记住每一处细节。

打理完头发之后，Sherlock躺了下去，让理发师给他刮脸；身体的活动让他又一次皱起了眉。他把手里的报纸折起扔到一边，显然是看得无聊了。他们讨论了Sherlock瓦解Moriarty犯罪网络的任务：他弟弟做得很好，不过话说回来，Mycroft早知道他会如此，所以他才会让他去做这些事——即使Sherlock有脑力不够的地方，他的决心和应变力也足能弥补那些。当然，Mycroft在他离开的两年中时时留意着他，他一直知道Sherlock大概在哪儿，在做些什么，即使他们两年间一直没有见过面。如果Sherlock受了重伤——或者更糟——的话，Mummy绝对会找他算账的。所以Mycroft得当个好大哥，自始至终密切注意着Sherlock——这一点，考虑到Sherlock对伪装和计谋的热爱，往往不是件容易的事。

“无论如何，你现在安全了，”Mycroft说道，放下了手上的文件。

Sherlock阴阳怪气地哼了一声作为回应，Mycroft知道是时候了。虽然他不习惯在他们进行“谈话”时有理发师在房间里，但他决定不再纵容Sherlock的任何荒唐的装腔作势。

“一句简单的‘谢谢你’不会让你太难受的，”他文雅地说道，压抑着即将决堤的怒意。

“为什么？”Sherlock不知好歹地嘟哝道。

“为了我的介入。以防你忘记，外勤并非我的日常工作。”

Sherlock做作地拧出一脸吃痛的样子，从躺椅上坐了起来。“介入？你就只是坐在那儿看着我被揍翻！”

戏剧化。Mycroft已经预料到了。他故作不解，说道：“我救了你。”

“是 _我_ 救了我自己，”Sherlock低吼道，“你怎么不能早点介入？”

Mycroft一句“然后毁掉所有的乐趣？”的反击已经到了舌尖，又让他生生咽了回去，他知道现在不是时候说这么轻佻的回复。何况，Sherlock激荡的情绪已经让他漏掉了一个明显的事实——即Mycroft根本就没有介入进去。Sherlock应该问问自己，为什么他在让自己遭了那么多罪之后，才做出推理让拷问者冲出房间。Sherlock本可以用智谋轻易摆脱掉那个塞尔维亚白痴，让他连一根手指头都碰不着他。但他没有选择这样做，所以在事后全盘责备Mycroft实在并不公平。

但Mycroft可以原谅他，因为Sherlock还没准备好去平心静气检视那场塞尔维亚的审讯。那，说穿了，不过是一件他们两人放纵自己不寻常的品味的事情而已，和在Mycroft公寓里那间隐秘上锁的舒适房间中一样；但有第三方在场的时候，事情又迥然不同。这对他们来说都是未经探索的崭新领域，而Sherlock正在努力消化这件事。也许他真的因为Mycroft没有阻止那些折磨而伤了心，但他内心里的另一部分必定在渴望着在这方面进一步的探索，找到确切的究竟是这件事中的哪一部分如此令人兴奋，重新体验到那种时刻的某种感觉。这些问题太过繁杂，需要反复思考，但那就是Mycroft的的工作了——他掌控着这个特别的游戏，如果和Sherlock一起讨论，只会破坏了接下来为他弟弟准备的事情。

“我总不能冒泄露身份的危险，是不是？”Mycroft回答道——这是个完全符合逻辑的答案，没有任何能联系到他正想着的复杂事情。“那一切就都毁了。”

“你当时很享受。”Sherlock的脸上浮现出好奇的探究神色。他可不想轻易放过他。

“胡说，”Mycroft不屑地说道，明显不准备纵容他的弟弟把这段特殊的对话继续下去。

“绝对是，乐在其中，”Sherlock毫不犹豫地说道，但他又躺了回去，显然明白自己不可能得到满意的答案。Mycroft明白他对这件事的迷恋，于是把它归档整理，等待进一步分析。但是，现在不是个好时机，所以他继续推进了对话。

Mycroft让他的助手拿来了他给Sherlock买的衣服。他完全清楚Sherlock的品味，而仔细欣赏过弟弟的体型也让他得以选择最合身的尺码。

“你觉得这件衬衫怎么样？”Sherlock问道，自鸣得意地打量着镜中的自己，明显是在等着赞美——Sherlock熟悉而无聊的虚荣心，这让Mycroft感到不耐烦起来。眼下还有其他的，更重要的事情，比如伦敦迫在眉睫的恐怖威胁。以及，那衬衫完美地贴合着Sherlock的胸肌。他弟弟的确漂亮，而且自知如此。Mycroft一直觉得他像一匹情绪激昂的赛马，鼻孔张大，四肢修长，肌肉流畅，还有不服帖的深色鬃毛。他曾经对Sherlock提过一次，他的弟弟大笑起来——但显然还是挺受用这比喻的。

“那你是什么？”Sherlock问道，眼神中闪过一丝狡黠，“我的马童？”

Mycroft也笑了起来，声音却更加危险莫测。“不，亲爱的弟弟。我当然，是你的驯马师。”

如果目光能杀人的话，Mycroft肯定会立死当场。

但看看现在，Sherlock在这里，随着Mycroft的节奏而起舞：把Moriarty推到台前；允许自己一度名声扫地；欺骗挚友们；放弃伦敦的生活，用两年的时间到国外清洗Moriarty的犯罪网络；依Mycroft的指示回到伦敦，挫败他们尚未找出的恐怖阴谋……Sherlock最终总会照哥哥的话做，对Mycroft来说，事实本就应当如此。毕竟，他更年长，选择了超于显赫声名之外的权力与责任。不像Sherlock，他没有被成为世界第一的咨询侦探的些微兴奋所诱惑，而是选择了为女王和国家奉献终身，将国家安全放在首位。

Sherlock着迷于细小之处，而Mycroft能统观全局；Sherlock总是叛逆不羁，带着他那孩子似的情绪，但Mycroft早已学会了克制自己的冲动。Mycroft不仅仅将自己视为Sherlock的老大哥，也是整个国家的老大哥。他是更高级的存在，必须尽自己最大努力保证那些低级存在处于他的庇护之下，即便他们永远也不会为此而感谢他。

“还有，John Watson怎么样了？”Sherlock突然问道，Mycroft感到一阵熟悉的嫉妒袭上心头。不知何故，Sherlock设法发掘了其他的兴趣爱好，开始了一段远离自己哥哥的生活。在他刚开始试图这么做的时候，这引起了兄弟两个持续多年的严重不合。而现在，Mycroft已经接受了自己的陪伴不足以满足Sherlock、他的弟弟需要那些低级存在的陪伴的事实。

“John？”Mycroft冷淡地说道。

“嗯哼——你见过他吗？”

“当然，我们每周五还相约去吃鱼和薯条呢，”Mycroft讽刺地回答道。Sherlock扫了他一眼，捕捉到了一丝嫉妒的踪迹，虽然Mycroft已经尽力隐藏了。Mycroft当然知道John在哪里，在做什么，说什么，要去哪儿。关注他弟弟助手的诸般事宜也是Mycroft的分内事之一，他把Sherlock需要的信息递给他，Sherlock从镜子里瞥了他一眼。

“我想我会让John大吃一惊的，”他说道，“他肯定会很开心。”

“你这么想吗？”Mycroft忍住了一声嘲讽的轻哼。Sherlock真像个小孩，以为整个世界都围着他转。Mycroft把这一切归咎于Mummy——她在Sherlock小的时候该对他更严格些。

“嗯哼，拜访一下贝克街，也许——从蛋糕里跳出来。”

Sherlock沉浸于自己的幻想中，咧嘴笑了起来，全然戏剧化地布置着他的伟大回归，而Mycroft总是喜欢戳破他白日梦的泡泡。

“贝克街？他已经不住那里了。他怎么会呢？已经过去两年了，他在继续自己的生活。”他仔细地斟酌了用词，希望能造成些伤害，但他低估了Sherlock傲慢和自我中心的程度——这一缺陷总能让Mycroft相当头疼。和Sherlock分开这么久之后，他已经忘了他能有多烦人。

“什么生活？我又不在。”Sherlock回答道，像是真的不明白似的。

显然，Sherlock已经全盘计划好了他特别的回归。Mycroft希望他不会真的在考虑从蛋糕里跳出来，但如果他这样做了，Mycroft也不会奇怪。即便如此，Mycroft还是在考虑是否要给他打个预防针。Sherlock像个孩子，通过以自我为主的儿童视角来接触这个世界。他太过沉浸于自己的感觉中，决然想不到可怜的、受骗了的John Watson可能会不欢迎他。

“也许我只要直接去找他就好了，”Sherlock说道，Mycroft真有些可怜他。

“你知道，可能你并不受欢迎呢，”他指出道。

“不会的，”Sherlock肯定地说道。Mycroft认为自己已经仁至义尽了，Sherlock必须通过更艰难的方式对人性增加一些了解。

Sherlock伸手穿上了他的大衣——Mycroft一直留着它们，全部相同的款式，Sherlock很高兴能重新披上它。

“多谢，”他说道，Mycroft知道他不是为了这件大衣而说的，而是迟到的，为那在塞尔维亚周密筹备的营救行动而说的。“Blud，”Sherlock用暧昧的语调加了这么一句。那是一个古英语词汇，字面上的意思是“血亲兄弟”。他们在小的时候曾经互相这样称呼，而Mycroft不得不承认再次听到弟弟说出这个亲密的词语时感到一阵温暖。当然，鉴于他们最近在Serbia的做为，Sherlock更可能是故意使用了这个词，暗指斯拉夫神话中能使人迷失方向的邪神。原词也指对不伦性爱的渴望——这念头让Mycroft的脸上泛起了一丝几不可见的红色。Sherlock当然通晓这词的全部三个意思。

Mycroft看着弟弟走了出去，寻找尚被蒙在鼓里的John Watson——他的生活即将天翻地覆。

Sherlock从未如Mycroft一样研习过人性，以便让自己在这个世界中畅行无阻，装作其中的一份子；没有人知道他的真实面目。但Sherlock似乎仍认为自己可以归属其中。Mycroft看到过他伤心失望的神色，因为一些状似不经意的言语，因为他在意的人并不将他视为他们中的一员，因为他的不同和偶尔的不讨喜。Mycroft知道这些能给自己的弟弟造成多大伤害。然而Sherlock对人性的了解却至多停留在初级阶段。这就是为什么他认为自己能重新走进John Watson的生活，以为他们可以回到和两年前一样。

Mycroft给自己的管家打了个电话：“请在我的公寓中准备好两人份的晚餐，”他指示道，“我弟弟晚些时候会过去，而且会很饿。”

*~*

敲门声响起时已近午夜，Mycroft正身着便服坐在书房中，阅读。他把文件放在一边，起身去应门。

Sherlock站在门外，嘴唇上破了个口，流血的鼻子里塞着纸巾。

“啊，这么说John很好地接受了你复活的消息。”Mycroft说道，让到一边，Sherlock径直从他身边走了过去，站在门厅中。Mycroft一只手按住Sherlock的肩膀，微微用力到刚好能让Sherlock受伤的后背疼起来的程度，引着他走到餐厅，他们的晚餐已经摆好了。

“你知道他会有什么反应。”Sherlock坐下，埋怨地说道。

“是。”Mycroft给Sherlock倒上一杯红酒，在他对面坐下。

Sherlock审视着桌上的食物，“而且你也知道我一定会来这里吃晚餐！”

“是的。”Mycroft也给自己倒了一杯。

“你本可以警告我他会这样的。”

“我试过。你不听。”

“哦，你能做的比试一下多多了，只要你想。你知道他会这么干！”Sherlock指了指自己伤痕累累的脸，显然这挫伤了他的虚荣心。“你就想要这样。”

Mycroft耸了耸肩。“你得承认，弟弟，有意思的是，每一个你见过的人，无论是朋友，仇敌，还是兄弟……”他假笑了一下，“都有种冲动想揍你那傲慢的小脑袋。这挺让人安心，让我感觉像是有了一帮盟友还是什么的。”他摆了摆手，被这想法逗乐了。

Sherlock受伤地看了他一眼。“你还是一如既往地讨人厌，Mycroft。”

Mycroft对Sherlock举了举杯子，“祝好胃口（Bon appetit）。”

Mycroft安排的都是Sherlock喜欢的食物，一边吃，Sherlock一边把今晚的经历告诉了他。没什么让Mycroft吃惊的。唯一让他惊讶的是，Sherlock显然下定决心总有一天要把John Watson重新拉回自己的生活中。Mycroft早已接受了自己的孤独，但Sherlock一直在渴望着友谊，即使他从未体会过真正的孤独是什么样子。Mycroft仍然记得Sherlock上大学时在交友上可悲的尝试。其他的学生当面背面都在嘲讽他，Sherlock只是躲开去默默疗伤，却仍在不停地寻找着友谊。Mycroft不知道他何苦如此。这并非生活所必需；Mycroft没有朋友也活到了现在，而且这从没让他感到过任何伤害。

Mycroft曾刻意让自己经历过各种形式的人类关系，以学会如何融入其中，但至今还没有自发地使用过任何一种。不像他弟弟，他不喜欢引人注目，与众不同，他当然也没有被人不停崇拜的需求。他的自尊不需要这些来支持，除此之外，有他自己对自己的欣赏就足够好了。

Mycroft在上大学时决定尝试所有形式的性行为，这样他可以学到为什么对性的渴望会让人们做出相当不理性的事情。这不算是个非常成功的实验。起初他与一位女性交往，然后发现性行为完全是一种混乱而且并不令人满意的经历。

与几位男性共同进行的实验则更加成功，他猜测这可能是他天性更倾向的范围，但Mycroft认为他的生活中没有性也会很不错。他能明白为什么对于某些人来说，外表的诱惑能胜过内在的吸引力，但这不是他的性格。他也尝试过其他形式的性行为方式，只是以防万一：一次乏味的三人行；一次灾难性的角色扮演尝试；甚至还有，偶然参与了一次不明智的乱交。没有必要尝试施虐受虐，当然：他已经对那些很熟悉了，和一个其他人都忍不了的“同伴”一起。

Sherlock是个处子，Mycroft很确定。他的弟弟害怕性爱，也许是在担心如果他向原始冲动屈服的话，他的精神力就会被削弱。或者，也许，是怕他对被接纳的需要会引发更多他已经熟悉的拒绝。又或者他只是没性趣而已。

Mycroft考虑过引领弟弟进入性快感的世界，但至今他还不能肯定自己这样做是不是在打开潘多拉之盒。乱伦不是问题：即便是这方面最权威的研究也证明，这项禁忌的存在是因为可能产生有缺陷的后代，这问题不会在他们身上出现，但他还是有所迟疑。他意识到这是一条越过之后便无法回头的界线。或许，某一天，他会把自己的幼弟锁在床上，手中抓着满满一把柔顺的头发，把他直操进床垫里，但时机尚未成熟。Mycroft不知道Sherlock是否也在等待着那一刻，而这是否就是他这些年一直未尝禁果的原因。也许，到了最后，只有Mycroft能这么做。即使是John Watson，即使他有意如此，也不行。

晚餐结束后，Mycroft回到房间上床躺下。公寓里还有一间客房，如果Sherlock想用的话可以用，但现在Mycroft知道他不会的。John的拒绝，以及Sherlock流血的鼻子，已经让他弟弟过度膨胀的自尊心狠狠受了一次打击，他需要来自兄长的安慰。一向如此。

果然，Mycroft刚刚关上灯，在King-size的床上安稳躺好，门就开了。

Sherlock在床边一声不吭地脱掉衣服，然后钻进了被单，躺在自己哥哥的身边。房间中一片沉默。在这里，总是沉默。他们共享的床是某种中立地带，无论这床在哪里。当Sherlock爬上床躺在Mycroft身边时，这里没有侮辱，没有嘲弄，也没有兄弟相争。在这里，他们和平相处，这张床将永远不会被用来攻击对方，即使在最激烈、最针锋相对的争执时也不会。这是他们心照不宣的协定，也一直都照做。

Sherlock第一次在Mycroft的床上寻求安慰的时候是五岁，正纠结于自己的父母与他的智力并不匹配的现实。Mycroft比他大七岁，早已经看穿并接受了这一点，但Sherlock还没有。Daddy是一个可敬但毫无特色的律师，对于他智力超群的孩子们感到有些困惑不解；但Mummy却是个冷静坚毅的人，而且特立独行，看看她给孩子们取的名字就知道了，像是想把自己的意愿强加于他们，即使是荒谬的意愿也一样。

五岁的Sherlock和Mummy争论饭前要不要洗手这个问题（因为幼儿暴露在细菌环境下能够建立更健康的免疫系统，因此他不准备洗手），他没能赢，感到无比失望。Mummy因为他不听话，所以让他不许吃晚餐直接回房睡觉，于是他更失落了。

“我说错了吗，哥哥？”他问Mycroft，后者已经在餐桌旁坐定，看着书，双手干净得近乎强迫症。

“你说得对。”Mycroft回答道。

“你看！”Sherlock对妈妈说道，“Mycroft说我是对的，所以你不能不让我吃饭就赶我回房间！”

“哦不，你当然应该直接回房，不能吃晚餐。”Mycroft自得地微笑起来。

“但为什么？”Sherlock问道，眼中满是被背叛了的神色，完全不明白为什么自己的争辩无法获胜，也不明白为什么Mycroft不站在他这边。

“因为你是个讨人厌的小混蛋，而且很快你就会发现，世界并不是围着你转的，我的傻弟弟。”

Sherlock怒火中烧，径直向他扑了过去，挥拳就打。Mycroft轻松地避开了他，但Mummy还是把Sherlock拎回了房间，让他冷静下来。几小时之后，Sherlock悄悄溜进Mycroft的屋里，爬到他的床上，紧挨着他躺了下来。Mycroft本想嘲弄他一番，但Sherlock狠狠瞪着他，蓝色的眼瞳中闪烁着受伤的神色，这让Mycroft顿时没了取笑的心思。毕竟，Mycroft了解那种感觉，生活在满是蠢人的世界中，却还是要听他们的，照他们说的做。这也是Mycroft长大成人后追求权利的原因之一：至少他可以告诉人们该做什么，而不是由着一群没脑子的人支配他的行动。Mycroft最终选择不去嘲笑他的幼弟，而是伸开手臂把他揽在怀里，吻着他打卷的头发，紧紧地抱住了他。

这一习惯一直延续至今，那床是Sherlock在笨拙地尝试接触其他人之时，唯一能获得平静和暂时休整的地方。在这里，他能提醒自己，他并不是真的孤身一人，无论在某些时候感觉有多像这样。但在Mycroft五岁的时候，他没有这样一个兄长可以给他如此的安慰，他被迫独自寻找和学会行走于世间的方法，这完全不公平。

Mycroft仰面躺着，过了几分钟，Sherlock就在被单下悄悄蹭了过来，把脑袋靠在Mycroft的胸口上。Mycroft抬手轻轻拍抚Sherlock的后背，不得不承认，和小时候一样怀抱着他的弟弟、再一次与一个活生生呼吸着的人类有所接触的感觉很好。整个世界中只有他们是同类——有时他们别无选择，只能从彼此那里寻找安慰。

清晨，当Mycroft醒来的时候，Sherlock已经走了——毫无疑问是去和他称之为“朋友”的不同人等重聚了。得知他的弟弟第二天就搬回了贝克街221B，Mycroft心下稍安。然而，在Sherlock离开的两年中，他已经忘了自己的弟弟闹起脾气来能让人多么心力交瘁。

*~*

Mycroft不喜欢出风头。他更爱静静走过权力的回廊，如同魅影，人们与他擦肩而过，全然不知是他在掌控着这个国家，这让他感到欣悦。政客和首相们来了又去，但无人有Mycroft一般的智慧，最终，他们都会服从于他的意志。有时他在想，他们是否知道自己有多么容易被操纵。他将自己视为一个仁慈的独裁者，心智上的优越使他能够将每一块部件放在适当位置，以达到最大效能；他能够放眼于长远目标而非计较短期收益。他认为自己的工作做得非常好。

Sherlock重新在贝克街安顿下来之后，Mycroft曾去看过他一次。Sherlock把他们很久以前——童年时——玩过的那套手术操作盒拿了出来。这游戏主要考验的是躯体灵活度，他们两人都无法凭借智力取胜，也是因此，这成为了他们能够文明对话的安全地带。

他们小的时候总是吵闹，把他们可怜的母亲快要逼疯了。Mummy来自贵族家庭，于是他们得以住在一座巨大的老宅中，至少这让他们有一点点机会能避开对方，但到了最后，他们总是会回到对方身边。只要他们还想适当活动一下脑子，他们就别无选择，只能找到彼此。

Mummy尽了最大努力对待他们。她没办法把Mycroft送进学校，因为他五岁的时候已经比大多数老师知道得多了。所以她请了家庭教师教他各个专业领域的知识。她也想对Sherlock这样做，但他太早熟也太会惹人生气，没有一个家庭教师待得长，所以最后只得由Mycroft负责他弟弟的学习。他是唯一一个能跟得上Sherlock对知识的渴求的人，一向如此。这意味着他们一直孤立于其他孩子之外，但既然Sherlock绝不可能和他同龄的孩子玩到一起去，而且Mycroft也瞧不起他们，所以这大概对所有人都好。

Sherlock还是没能同John和好，但他的回归似乎使Hudson太太欣喜若狂。Mycroft难以理解Sherlock怎么忍受得了被善良心地和迟钝思维包围，像Hudson太太，John Watson，Greg Lestrade，还有那个奇怪的小家伙、矢志不渝毫不计较地爱着Sherlock的Molly Hooper。难道是他们的善良弥补了头脑的缺陷吗？Mycroft想到。这就是吸引他的地方吗？显然Sherlock对人的品性有很好的判断——对于一个几乎不了解人性的人来说相当了不起。Sherlock的追随者们都怀有一颗忠诚而包容的心，但他们没有一个能为Sherlock这样的人提供哪怕一点智力方面有趣的挑战——Mycroft可以肯定。他依旧在弟弟的生活中保有不曾动摇的地位：无论Sherlock对那些生物怀有怎样的感情，他一直都是他弟弟所必需的。

Mycroft恐怕Sherlock会因为重新开始伦敦生活玩得太过，不够关注手头的案子——迫在眉睫的恐怖袭击。毕竟，这才是Mycroft带他回家的原因。

“都很有意思，Sherlock，但恐怖袭击预警已攀升至危急状态。”Mycroft指出道。

“无聊。该你了。”

“我们有可靠情报显示——袭击就在眼前，”Mycroft坚决地说道。Sherlock在这件事上不紧不慢的态度真令人恼火：Mycroft希望他的弟弟能学会专注在大事上，以及停止任性。“一位特工为传达信息而牺牲了，”他对他弟弟尖锐地说道，试图让他明白情况之危急。

“嗯哼，也许他本不必死的。他显然只是在逞英雄。”Sherlock毫不在意地说道。

Mycroft的右手险些就挥了上去。他克制住了那阵冲动，然而还是没有完全抑制住自己的怒火，没能把那玩具心脏精确放在他面前板子上的孔洞中，红灯亮起，这蠢游戏鸣叫起来。

Sherlock很开心。“没法应付心碎，真说明问题。”他嘲讽道。

“别自作聪明。”

“跟以前一样，”Sherlock尖着嗓子嘲弄地模仿Mycroft小时候的样子，“ _别自作聪明，Sherlock，我才聪明。_ ”

“我 _的确_ 更聪明，”Mycroft提醒他道。

“我一度以为自己是个傻瓜。”

“我们两个都认为你是个傻瓜，Sherlock。我们没有别的参照，直到认识了其他孩子。”

“哦是的，那真是个错误。”

“糟透了。他们都在想些什么啊？”Mycroft仍会因为那段记忆不寒而栗；意识到其他孩子可能比他弟弟还蠢让他着实受了一番惊吓。

“很可能是交朋友之类的吧，”Sherlock意有所指地说道。他看起来洋洋自得，因为他在做一件Mycroft从没做过的事情，寻找友谊。对Mycroft来说这仍是一片神秘的领域，但Sherlock似乎已经解开了其中之谜。

“哦，是啊。朋友。当然了。你现在对这些事情很着迷。”Mycroft让自己的声音显得尽可能地讽刺，因为他并没看出来这是什么伟大成就。即使Sherlock做成了，他也不能让Sherlock觉得自己占了先。

“你就没有过吗？从来没有？”

“如果连你我都嫌迟钝，Sherlock，想想普通人该是什么样？我简直活在金鱼的世界里。”

“没错，但我走了两年，所以……哦，该怎么说，我以为你没准也会给自己找个……金鱼？”

Mycroft感到一阵不舒服：Sherlock一向知道怎么戳他痛处，也很会利用优势。Sherlock确实是，也一直是Mycroft最大的弱点。在Sherlock离开的两年中，他经受了怎样的孤独，Sherlock难道不明白？他不知道自己在Mycroft的心中的位置吗？

Mycroft站了起来。“换个话题——立刻，”他沉声说道。

Sherlock当然不会就此放手，他可是Sherlock。他一向喜欢戳戳探探——伤害Mycroft的感情让他高兴，正如在身体上伤害他能愉悦Mycroft一样。Mycroft的孤独，他的生命中除自己的弟弟外再无其他人有所关联的事实，又一次故意被提起，最后Mycroft终于爆发了。

“我可不孤单，Sherlock！”

而这一反应，当然，正是他那讨厌的弟弟想要的。“你怎么知道？”Sherlock说道，如同一柄冰冷的利剑准确地插入Mycroft的肋骨之间。

“是的，该回去工作了，如果你不介意的话，”Mycroft对他说道，拒绝继续这谈话。Sherlock知道他已经被刺伤了——Mycroft绝不想留着那柄剑继续插在他身上，让Sherlock开心。

Mycroft走出贝克街221B，这段对话让他感到心绪不宁，他弟弟也让他生气，但Sherlock会这么做也不算意外。他依旧关心着针对伦敦的恐怖袭击，但他相信Sherlock会解决这个谜题的。Holmes兄弟之间复杂与缺陷的感情与此无关。

*~*

接下来的几天，Mycroft一如既往地运作着国家，平息了非洲的一场小型战争，进行了一项秘密交易以援救在索马里被挟持的几位英国公民。他会等待三个月，等到所有的争论平息下去，不再有人关注此事之后，再处死那些劫持者。他也花了些时间打发掉一些企图打探在塞尔维亚发生了什么事情的人，知道这需要他另行关注。

Mycroft在恰当的时机把他弟弟神奇复活的消息放了出去。他实在厌烦了妈妈问他什么时候才能再开始对她的朋友们炫耀Sherlock；这两年里她一直为这事纠缠他。现在她大喜过望，立刻打电话来说他们要到伦敦小住两天庆祝一下，然后他，有些轻率地，答应带她和爸爸去看《悲惨世界》。没关系，他会努力说服Sherlock那天接手负责——他弟弟欠他的，过去两年他都没有尽过照顾父母的责任。

从好的一面看，Sherlock阻止了恐怖袭击，如同Mycroft预期的一样；但坏的一面是，Mycroft不得不陪着刚到伦敦的爸妈忍受一整场的《悲惨世界》表演。他试图在中场休息时劝诱Sherlock来接替他的位置，但那小混蛋断然拒绝了。Mycroft猜想他是为了报复塞尔维亚的事，但他们谁都没提。这事一直、而且之后也会在他们之间萦绕不去，直到Mycroft为Sherlock把它解决掉为止。深思熟虑之后，他已经有了个计划；只等时机成熟便可执行。

Mummy情绪高涨，她心爱的小儿子回来了。散场之后Mycroft带着他们出来吃晚餐，她还止不住地说着到贝克街做客时的事情，Mycroft着实难以理解。听上去Sherlock几乎没跟她礼貌地说过一个字，而且他们总共也只待了十五分钟。再看看Mycroft，他可是一向尽全力做个讨喜的好儿子，带着爸妈去最好的餐馆，在日程表上空出时间，每周和他们打电话聊天。

在他生命中的前七年，Mummy是Mycroft一个人的。即使她的智慧略有不足，他还是很爱她。然后Sherlock出现了——漂亮，迷人，耀眼，即使在他还是个婴儿的时候也一样，一头深色卷发令人惊艳。Mycroft恨了他许多年，将他视为自己不可能击败的死敌。无论Mycroft有多聪明，妈妈也总是更爱Sherlock。对于Mycroft来说，一直申明自己“更聪明”是关乎存亡的问题——Sherlock总是更闪耀的那个，Mycroft不得不为自己拓出另一片天地，否则他就将永远活在幼弟无边魅力的阴影之下。然而Sherlock却是世界上他唯一可以真正交流和接触的人，这是专属Mycroft的苦难。Sherlock是他的死敌，也是他最亲近的知己；而Mycroft恨他，并且同样激烈地爱他。永远都是。

终于，生活重归平静，Mycroft想到，是时候奖励一下他的小弟拯救伦敦免于恐怖袭击的工作了。他不知道Sherlock有没有意识到，这些年来Mycroft一直用“胡萝卜加大棒”的方法来控制和约束他。如果今后还有要说服Sherlock帮忙的时候，Mycroft需要确保他会继续合作。

他给Sherlock传了一条信息——手写的，刻意没有选择短信、邮件等现代社会的产物。Mycroft相信有些事情值得遵循老式传统，这就是其中之一。

_Mycroft Holmes望Sherlock Holmes于十一月十一日晚八时到访公寓。_

他希望这日期能合Sherlock的心意——阵亡将士纪念日，与他最近在盖伊福克斯之夜的经历略作呼应。事实上这并非一个邀请，而是命令，但Sherlock会明白的。Mycroft随函将一只袖扣附上，仅作提醒。

他们小时候曾经有一次闹得特别凶，之后，妈妈给他们两人分别定了一对袖扣。纯白金打造，Mycroft的是交缠在一起的大写字母 _ **S**_ 和 _ **M**_ ，而Sherlock的则刻着 _ **M**_ 和 _S_ 。

“这是提醒你们要把对方放在第一位。”他们的母亲严肃地说道。

“我才不会戴，”Sherlock立即顶嘴道，把他的那对袖扣直接扔进了抽屉，“看起来像Marks and Spencer（玛莎百货）的纪念品似的。”

Mycroft想象着中产阶级会去那儿买内裤的普通商店的纪念品被Sherlock戴在身上的样子，不由得笑了出来。Sherlock果真说到做到；Mycroft一次都没见过他戴那对袖扣。

Mycroft则因为不同的原因而感到好笑，因为他们的首字母组合之后的意味，他看见Sherlock的目光一闪，知道他弟弟也想到了。S和M。S&M。真是有趣——尤其是考虑到在他们的青少年时代关系的转变。

Mycroft知道袖扣的邀约不会被回绝。那从未被回绝。Sherlock喜欢他的奖赏，即便有时，在某些愚钝之人的眼中，那更像一种惩罚。

Mycroft没有安排十一日的晚餐。他知道届时Sherlock会过于兴奋，满心期待。取而代之，他安排了第二天的一顿丰盛的早餐。到时候，他的弟弟会变得顺从、美好、可爱，如同每一个奖赏之后的早晨一样。

虽然这种状态从不长久。

*~*

晚上八点整，Sherlock准时出现在了门前，穿着他从塞尔维亚回来时Mycroft买给他的那件白衬衫。看来他对今晚同样有所期待。Sherlock脱掉大衣，解下围巾，把它们统统扔给了Mycroft，但他脑袋上的那顶猎鹿帽——基本上就是想惹恼哥哥，Mycroft想到——却还稳稳地呆在头上，看上去颇为滑稽。

“我想你请我过来是为了感谢我拯救了你珍贵的国会大厦，”Sherlock满不在乎地说道，“我是说，要是没了那权力的回廊巡行检阅，我可怜的哥哥该怎么办啊，嗯？”他露出一个假笑，Mycroft只是包容地对他微笑了一下，把他的大衣和围巾挂在身旁的衣橱中。

“我想你不会得到一句‘谢谢’的。你直到最后一刻才终于动起脑子阻止了爆炸。”Mycroft说道，声音中透着一抹嘲讽。

“那，你要是觉得你能做得更好，干吗不自己解决？”Sherlock挑衅地说道。

“我还有其他、更重要的事务需要参与，并且我知道，这一情况以你的低级技巧就足以应对了。”

“低级？”Sherlock扬起一边眉毛。

“我很清楚我的智力在你之上，所以不必假装谦虚。”Mycroft微笑说道。但他同样深知却不宣于口的是，自己永远也及不上Sherlock闪耀的魅力。“毕竟，我掌控着这个国家，而你只是有名的‘帽子侦探’，这其中是有一定原因的。”

Sherlock抓下帽子朝Mycroft扔了过去，Mycroft抬手接住，把它也摆在了衣橱中。

“你是不是有什么东西要给我？”Mycroft问道。然而一时没有回音。Mycroft注视着弟弟，不知道是否有一天Sherlock会对他说不。

“哦，我这低级的头脑不一定知道该怎么回答啊，”Sherlock讥诮地说道，但他的眼睛似乎更亮了些。Mycroft可不是John Watson；他的弟弟从来骗不了他。他伸出一只手，等待着，Sherlock翻了个白眼，从口袋里掏出那只袖扣扔进Mycroft的手中。

“这玩意真丑，”他嘟哝道，看着Mycroft把它在自己空着的那边袖口上扣好，另一只早已戴好了。“S和M。我真不知道Mummy当时是怎么想的。”

“那时她不知道。”Mycroft宽容地笑笑。

“我希望她现在也不知道。”Sherlock夸张地打了个寒颤。

“她当然不知道。”

“她不会理解的。”

“没有人理解。”

“他们怎么可能理解我们呢？”Sherlock低声说道，略带伤感。

“的确，”Mycroft赞同道。

他带领Sherlock走向那间已经锁了两年的房间。Mycroft几天前重新打开了它，确保里面进行了彻底清洁，每一件东西都精确地摆在他想要的位置上。房间四壁、天花板和地板都由木板紧密铺成，壁炉里的火焰温暖地燃烧着。光线有些昏暗，但不算太暗：Mycroft想要能够看见——毕竟，这正是他的目的。

“塞尔维亚的那件事，你说对了，当然。”Mycroft说道。

“我知道。”Sherlock耸了耸肩。

“我的确喜欢观看。非常。”Mycroft微笑道。

“哈！”Sherlock像是赢了什么似的，因为Mycroft承认了这件事。其实这根本是毫无疑问的。

“但是你看，我的弟弟，”Mycroft靠近前去，贴在Sherlock的耳边说道，“你似乎也很享受。事实上，时至今日，我可以说，你允许那一过程尽可能地延长，是因为你非常喜欢那样。”

Sherlock僵住了好一会儿，然后深深叹了口气。“我自己也没想到，”他终于坦诚道，一切完全不在计划之内，相当暴力。我没意识到那会让我如此兴奋。我想是因为你在那里，看着，才让它变得这么刺激。”

“我绝不会让我们的塞尔维亚朋友真的伤到你——这你是知道的。”Mycroft说道，因为他明白这才是他弟弟对此感到不适的根源。“如果当时可能发生这种事，我会干涉。”

Sherlock凝视着他，然后点了点头。“是的，我知道。我只是……一瞬间有点恍惚。我一直以为即使你喜欢伤害我，你也不会只是站在一边，让其他人这么做。”

“过去我从未考虑过这种事情，所以我也有些惊讶。”Mycroft微笑了一下，“我意识到如果重复那种体验，或许可以为我们一直以来的游戏增些光彩。”

“重复那种体验？”Sherlock疑惑道，声音近乎沙哑的耳语。Mycroft敏锐地觉察到一丝兴奋的战栗穿过了他弟弟的身体。

“是的——稍加改动。我不喜欢让那个丑恶的蠢货打你，以及，我更欣赏皮质手铐而非铁质。但是，观赏的部分的确非常有趣。”

“你是个虐待狂，窥淫癖。”Sherlock指责道。

“而你，我亲爱的弟弟，是个受虐狂和裸露癖。”Mycroft咧嘴一笑，Sherlock也对他报以一笑，两人都被这特别的事实取悦了。

Sherlock环视屋内。Mycroft改换了一下曾经的布局，在房间正中立了两根鞭笞柱，上面锁着铁链，让Sherlock可以像在塞尔维亚的时候一样吊在上面。Mycroft想为他们两人尽可能复原当时的经历。但是，伦敦这里的气氛更加斯文——Mycroft在柱子前面摆了一张红天鹅绒的扶手椅，比塞尔维亚的那张硬板凳要舒服得多。

“屋内最好的视角，”Sherlock说道，手指拂过椅背。

“当然。”Mycroft微微颔首，“至少我们中有一个人该舒服些，那个人，显然，会是我。”他满意地微笑道，Sherlock讽刺地模仿着他。

在一根柱子旁边的架子上摆着许多工具——藤杖，九尾鞭，木桨和鞭子——Sherlock走过去检视它们，专注地盯着每一个器具，似乎很喜欢这样。Mycroft一向许他看但不许碰——这是规矩。

“那个塞尔维亚暴徒让你留着裤子，真遗憾，我坚决要求你今晚脱掉它。”Mycroft声音柔滑地说道，“你要全身赤裸，和以前一样。”

“当然。”Sherlock快速而高效地脱掉了他的衣服，在壁炉前笔直站好。他之前受的伤已经完全愈合，白皙的皮肤光滑如新。他看起来很开心。他的John回来了，还有Hudson太太，Lestrade；他也重新回到了心爱的贝克街221B。他重拾了那可笑的侦探咨询业务，得回了自己的名声，以及他快乐的伦敦生活。最重要的是，他和他的哥哥重修旧好，虽然他们之间的关系或许是黑暗、扭曲而复杂的。

Mycroft细细打量着他，视线一寸寸地在Sherlock赤裸的身体上移过，像一只秃鹰一样围绕着Sherlock盘旋，享用着眼前的美景，感到自己渐渐放松下来。Sherlock也同样逐渐放松，像一个寻求关注的小荡妇一样享受着被注视的感觉，他向后扬起头，挺了挺肩膀，展现出他包裹在苍白皮肤下的坚实肌肉。

“如此的自傲，”Mycroft低声说道。

“我所有的缺点里你最爱这个，”Sherlock挑逗般地说道，Mycroft忍不住笑了起来。

Mycroft伸出一根手指从他弟弟毫无瑕疵的背上慢慢滑落。“我要给这片皮肤打上标记。现在我知道你承受得住，今晚我会做得比往常更进一步。”他承诺道，“这会非常疼。”Sherlock的肌肉在他手下绷紧，Mycroft安抚着弟弟的肩膀提醒他，无论这疼痛有多难受，Mycroft都会一直在他身边。Sherlock在抚摸之下再一次放松下来，Mycroft知道他们的心理状态都已经调整好，是时候开始了。

“手臂，”他指示道，Sherlock举起胳膊，让Mycroft把它们分别拷好，调整连接手铐和柱子之间的锁链，确保Sherlock在合适的位置。

“你的头发真可惜。我喜欢它们长些。”Mycroft惋惜地说道，“我恐怕，为这一决定你会付出一定代价，弟弟。”

“那就来吧。尽管使出你的招数。”Sherlock挑衅地说着，朝他咧嘴一笑。

“哦，我会的，不必心急。话说回来，现在的长度也是很适合抓的。”Mycroft一只手握住Sherlock的黑色卷发，扯着他的头向后仰去，以示证明。Sherlock的视线直望进他的眼中，带着一抹美味的反抗，以及预料之中的快感。

Mycroft放开Sherlock的头发，走到一边，“在开始之前，我设计了一个特别项目，算是给你热热身。”他说道。Sherlock似乎很好奇，但在Mycroft按下音响按钮的一瞬间，那份好奇就立刻变成了厌恶。《悲惨世界》的序曲在房间中回响起来。

“这是折磨，Sherlock。下一次我让你为我们的父母做什么事的时候，你要照做。明白吗？”他正色说道。Sherlock倔强地瞪着他。“我可以让你听特别剪辑版，或者逼你忍受九十七分钟的完整版。这取决于你。”Mycroft体贴地说道。

“你真是个卑鄙小人，Mycroft。”Sherlock说道。

“如我所言——这取决于你。”Mycroft的手停在音响边等待着。

Sherlock被绑住，无法脱身，Mycroft看得出他弟弟正在两下权衡。然而，Mycroft在这场游戏中早已胜券在握，Sherlock挫败地垂下了头。“好吧，Mycroft。”他泄气地说道。

“还有，你要每周给Mummy打一次电话，好好跟她讲话，至少十分钟。”Mycroft说道。

Sherlock又抬起了头，眼中燃起反抗的火焰，于是Mycroft调高了音量。Sherlock又一次被打败了，可怜地垂着头，说道：“是，Mycroft。”

“好孩子。”Mycroft喜欢自己拿捏住Sherlock的弱点的时候，他摸了摸Sherlock的头发，然后走出了房间。

他把Sherlock留在音乐中半个小时，让他弟弟充分意识到保证母亲开心的重要性，这样她就能少来烦Mycroft了。

他们的游戏是从一个无聊的阴雨天的午后开始的。十三岁的Sherlock想要模拟一段那时他最喜欢的小说——《Stalky and Co》——中的鞭笞情节。Mycroft欣然同意，但自那之后，一个简单的实验变成了他们未曾预料到的更令人愉悦的事物。Mycroft发现他喜欢对Sherlock施加身体上的疼痛，而Sherlock，显然，非常乐于承受。经年日久，这游戏变得越来越复杂、精致和天马行空，但其本质依旧不变。Mycroft知道他能够将他们复杂关系中的这一面进行彻底分析，但他选择不去分析。他不知道Sherlock是否也做出了同样的选择。

当Mycroft回到房间中的时候，Sherlock还挂在两条链子中间，眼睛紧紧地闭着，额头上皱起一道深深的皱纹。显然，这音乐让他没办法逃到他的“思维宫殿”中躲避，使得这个晚上对他来说更加难熬。

Mycroft关掉音乐，Sherlock抬眼看向他，一脸如释重负的表情，混合着激动以及一丝惊疑。Mycroft对他笑了笑，在那张宽大的红色扶手椅中坐下。Sherlock是对的——这的确是最好的观看位置。Mycroft按响了手边桌子上的一个小铃，几秒钟之后，一个男人走进了房间，穿着一身黑衣，带着面具。Sherlock缓缓抬起头，微微左右摇晃——像是好奇，想要从这人的身上搜索出有关他的一切信息。

“你不知道他是谁，所以不必费心进行任何推理。”Mycroft警告Sherlock道，“我已经移除了他身上的所有痕迹。今晚你不是过来显示自己的聪慧或是推理讲述某人生平的。你是过来挨打的，别无其他。”

Mycroft推测Sherlock在关注身体上的痛苦时，内心能够获得某种特别的解脱。或许这是Sherlock日复一日紧绷的神经唯一能放松的时刻。不像Mycroft，他从没学过如何训练、约束自己的思维。他更喜欢率性而为，直到他卓越的头脑全速运转为止，这能给他带来创造性的灵光一闪，也让他不断渴求着精神上的刺激。没了刺激，他就会无聊抑郁到崩溃，甚至起不来床。每当这时候，一次彻底的抽打总能让他重新精神起来。

通常情况下，这间屋子里只会有他们两个人，这让Sherlock的精神能得到必需的休息。对于Mycroft在他们的游戏中引入的新元素，他已经采取措施确保Sherlock仍能够从这一过程中得到他所需要的：Mycroft亲自挑选了那个人和他所用的工具，并且对他详细说明了他要做些什么，包括最微小的细节，精确到每一分钟。

Sherlock，显然还是克制不住想去推理关于那个人的一切，要是不这样做他也就不是Sherlock了。Mycroft打了个响指。

“够了，你如果执意如此，今晚就没必要再继续我为你准备的这些了——会有新计划等着你的。”

Sherlock收回视线，转而盯着Mycroft。

“那人只是听命行事。下手折磨你的人还是我，亲爱的弟弟——他只是我的工具而已，”Mycroft柔声说道，“我一向善于支使别人，”他微有些自得地加了一句。“首先是鞭子，既然我们在塞尔维亚的时候都那么喜欢这个。我希望这会很疼。能让你带着鞭痕过上好几天，我保证。”

Sherlock全身一抖，然后夸张地扯了扯手铐，景象颇为迷人。Mycroft微笑着靠在椅子上，伸手从桌上拿起一杯威士忌。在这里，确实更斯文了。不必劳动自己的右臂，也能够欣赏Sherlock的表演，由着他炫耀。Sherlock拱起背部，像是知道哥哥正在想什么一样。

戴面具的男人站在他身后，举起了鞭子，鞭梢撕破空气发出一声锐响。第一鞭让Sherlock倒抽了口气，猛地仰起头，露出他漂亮的喉结。他看上去美丽非凡，是那么不寻常的造物，在折磨下展露出他最完美的一面。Mycroft微笑着啜了一口威士忌。

知道自己有个观众似乎让Sherlock更有动力了。他作势抵抗，手臂上的肌肉漂亮地绷紧，在束缚中挣扎着。第二鞭在他的肩头留下一道红痕，让他像被钓上来的鱼一样在锁链中几乎跳了起来。Mycroft开心地哼了一声，Sherlock的视线对上他的，仍然带着挑衅的神色。

Mycroft知道Sherlock有多喜欢自取其辱。他喜欢这种无助的状态，喜欢鞭子疼痛地爱抚他的感觉。他喜欢肾上腺素，喜欢纯粹的生理反应，喜欢体会实实在在存在于身体内的感觉。总而言之，他喜欢Mycroft这样对他，毫不留情地给他带来痛苦。他打卷的头发甩动，像一匹情绪高涨的赛马，有时Mycroft脑海中他就是这样。

壁炉中的火光在Sherlock白皙的躯体上舔舐着，火焰和阴影描绘着他。他看上去美妙绝伦，受苦的样子如此漂亮。他为Mycroft奉上了一台好戏，沉溺于自己喜欢暴露的天性中，即使在疼痛中迷失，他也知道自己这时看起来有多迷人。只有自傲自赏到无边的程度的人才能做到这样。

“请再重些。他几乎都没出汗。”Mycroft对戴面具的男人吩咐道。Sherlock扬起一边眉毛，Mycroft微笑着继续说，“他还能受得了更重的。如果你能让他叫出声来，我会付你双倍价钱。”Mycroft说道，知道这是不可能的。或许，有一天，他能从他弟弟的嘴里榨出一声尖叫，但他肯定Sherlock尚且不愿让他获得这样的满足。

戴面具的人使足了力气，鞭子雨点般落在Sherlock赤裸的皮肤上。现在，Sherlock的头发被汗水打湿了。深刻的鞭痕，一如Mycroft承诺的那样。他的呼吸更加急促，胸口在刺耳的喘息声中起起伏伏。Mycroft知道他弟弟承受的极限，如果他觉得那人太过分了，他会出手阻止的，但到现在为止，他只需要靠在椅子上，欣赏。

一直以来，Sherlock都想控制他们的游戏，试图迫使Mycroft随着他的心意来玩。但Mycroft当然不会放弃掌控，他强硬地让Sherlock接受了在游戏中他才是主导人的事实。他来决定何时，何地，多久，多重。他制定规矩，例如不让Sherlock碰那些工具，以及各种其它类似仪式般的做法，例如袖扣的暗示，来强化这一事实。Sherlock必须等待他的召唤，在这间屋子里，在游戏过程中，他不得擅自说话或者发号施令。

有的时候，Mycroft叫Sherlock到这里来，是因为他的弟弟因为没有案子无聊而搞出了什么乱子。有时，Mycroft带他过来，是为了把他从抑郁中唤醒。其余的时候，Mycroft以此作为奖励，把他任性的弟弟带回正轨。这起作用了：Sherlock有效解决了数起常年威胁Mycroft的王国安全的案子。有了正确的引导，他的弟弟能做到一切Mycroft想让他做的事情。

另外还有几次，他们从未说起过，Mycroft召唤Sherlock过来，是出于Mycroft自己的需求。那些时候通常真的很可怕，但Sherlock仍然一声不吭地承受了下来。或许那甚至能让他比平常更兴奋也说不定。

两年的紧张藉由今晚缓缓散去。鞭子换成了木桨的拍击声，然后是令人剧痛的藤条，之后轮到了九尾鞭轻柔的爱抚。

过了好一会儿，直到Sherlock的全身开始轻微痉挛，汗水把他的头发都浸成了墨黑色，Mycroft才示意那个戴面具的人离开，然后从椅子上站了起来，俯视着他喘息着疼痛着的弟弟。

“你做得很好，亲爱的，”他温柔地说道，在Sherlock汗湿的前额上轻轻印下一吻。Sherlock被挂在锁链上，几乎站立不住。

“我玩得太过火了，”Sherlock嗓音沙哑地说道，“拖得太久了。你说得对——我没有集中精力。我错失了很多能让我早点找到炸弹的线索。”

“是的，但你最后还是做成了，下一次你不会再犯错。”Mycroft说道。

“不会，下次我会彻底做好。”Sherlock抬头靠Mycroft的肩膀上，呼吸粗重。

Mycroft抬手抚摸着Sherlock潮湿的头发。“你忍受的样子真的很美，”他说道，“我喜欢看。”

“我们以后能再这样做吗？”Sherlock问道，“有另一个人，我是说。不需要每次。有的时候，我还是希望只有我们两个人。单独在一起。”

“可以。当然。”

“但我喜欢看你看着我，”Sherlock继续说道，“恨和爱，我能感受到，两种都有，都是最纯粹的感情。”

“我知道。”Mycroft眨了眨眼睛，感到眼眶微湿，不知为何。他抹去眼角正在成形的一滴眼泪。

Sherlock感觉到他的动作，于是抬头看去，皱起了眉。“我知道你很孤独，”他说道，“在我不在的时候。你想我了。”

“是的，我感到孤独。”Mycroft终于坦诚道，“但还不至于说想你了。你实在太令人生气。”

“你想我了。”Sherlock自信满满地说道。

“或许。有那么一点。”Mycroft温柔地双手捧住Sherlock的头，用拇指擦去弟弟脸上沾着的泪水。他直视着Sherlock的双眼，爱怜地看着他，然后在他的唇上轻轻一吻。“你看，你是唯一理解的人，亲爱的弟弟，”他说道，向后退开，“我不会像你那样留些‘宠物’在身边。这不是我的性格。对我而言，只有你，或者一无所有。”

他解开Sherlock的手铐，在他倒下来的时候接住了他，带他来到床边让他趴在床上，打开了旁边准备好的那只黑色皮箱。他小心地清理Sherlock的伤口，擦上药，确保每一处伤口都处理好了，才在他身边躺了下去。这张床，和他们共享的每一张床一样，也是中立区。在这里，他们不会分析、互相嘲弄或是争执。他们就只是他们。

Mycroft仍然整齐地穿着衣服，他伸手环住一丝不挂的Sherlock，让他靠在自己的胸口。他们会在这里过夜，然后一起安静度过明天。几天之后，这些温存会随着内啡肽一起消散，日常的冲突争斗，毫无疑问，会重新开始。但今晚，他们都拥有最好的彼此。

Mycroft的指尖擦过在袖扣上纠缠的 **S** 和 **M** ，想起他们的母亲为什么会给他这个。他当然会把他的弟弟放在自己之前，过去如此，将来依旧。

这不正是做哥哥的分内之事吗？

The End


End file.
